1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a health appliance for use in stretching fingers or toes so as to stretch their muscles at the webs. This stretching improves circulation of the blood, so as to increase one's health.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One's toes are kept in a fixed state in a shoe used as a footwear. Therefore, the muscles of the toes at the webs are constricted so as to cause hindrance of the circulation of the blood at the tip of one's foot. Wearing shoes for a long time worsens the circulation of the blood, so that one's leg swells or feels heavy, leading to fatigue.
It is generally known that a stretch of the toes improves the circulation of the blood at the webs and is effective for recovery from fatigue and for promotion of health. When one's leg feels heavy, for example, he usually massages his toes by rubbing, kneading or stretching the toes with his hands, to improve the circulation of the blood at the webs. However, massaging one's toes with his own hands to improve the circulation of the blood at the webs requires a tiresome labor and makes his hands dull.
For improving the circulation of the blood at the webs without tiresome labor, health appliances for use in stretching toes are proposed. A typical type of health appliance has cylindrical spongy members to be fitted in between toes to stretch them and keep them in the stretched state.
However, this type of health appliance has the disadvantage that since the cylindrical members are required to have a thickness large enough to let the toes stretch widely, they are hard to be fitted into limited spaces to expand, such as spaces between the toes.
It also has the disadvantage that the spaces between the toes stretched by use of this type of health appliance are limited by the thickness of the cylindrical members of the health appliance, so that the spaces cannot be varied or adjusted arbitrarily. In addition, it is desired that not only a space(s) between the toes but also a space(s) between fingers can be widened to any desired amount to stretch the muscles of the fingers at the webs, so as to improve the circulation of blood.